Erigor
'Introduction' '''Erigor' is the strongest member of the former Dark Guild Eisenwald. due to being a Wizard that only accepted assassination jobs. This epithet of him is supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe. Seven years later, Erigor escaped from imprisonment and became a member of the Reborn Oración Seis under the name of Grim Reaper. He was Major antagonist in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail Manga. He is also a Minor Antagonist in the Aster Mountains and Nirvana Arc. 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' At some point Erigor took over the leadership of his Guild after their Guild Master was arrested when Esianwald became a Dark Guild. Erigor gained reputation as an Assassin completing many Assassination jobs killing countless people mostly businessmen and politicians. At some point he tasked his guild mate Kageyama to search for the demon flute Lulluby so that he may use it to kill the guild masters at their meeting. Eventually Kageyama found it but with the flute as Erigor takes over a train, after punishing Kageyama for alerting some guild wizards of their motives. As Team Natsu find their way to Erigor, Erigor leaves and has his guild fight them in his place, while he prepares a Wind Wall to trap them in the train station. He has almost completed casting it when Erza Scarlet challenges him. Erigor quickly pushes her in the Wind Wall, trapping her inside before the fight can begin. 'Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Wind Magic: Erigor is a master of Wind Magic, being able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will. Wind Magic grants Erigor high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in Erigor's ability to give his wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving aerial blades which he employs at mid-to-long range, something which makes it a perfect form of Magic for a Mage specializing in assassinations like himself; he can also generate powerful gusts to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away from him, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of Erigor's spells seem to require special gestures which he performs with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude; usually, he tends to cast spells with his left hand, due to him wielding his signature scythe with his right one.21 However, he also seems capable of producing minor yet accurate blasts without moving his hands. Erigor can also employ his wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover himself in an armor, boosting both his offense and his defense * Flight: By generating a current of wind below him, Erigor is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. * Wind Scythe: * Wind Current: * Emera Baram: '''Arguably one of his most destructive spells, Erigor described Emera Baram as "soaring Wind Magic that cuts up everything". He initiates this spell by bending his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with their index and middle fingers stretched. He subsequently places his two index and middle fingers in a "X" shape in front of him, generating a halo of light around his hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades is fired towards his enemies, slicing them up. While he performs Emera Baram, small leaves are shown floating around him. This spell was shown capable of cutting down the large steel beams composing the railroad Erigor and Natsu were standing on, and Erigor himself expressed surprise because Natsu's body was still in one piece after being struck by it, implying Emera Baram to be capable of completely tearing apart foes. This spell seems to be somewhat renowned, as Happy recognized it, and went on to worryingly state that Natsu would have been chopped to bits if he were struck by it. However, contrary to previsions, Natsu was able to survive being hit by such spell, greatly surprising Erigor. * '''Strom Shred: '''While Erigor is clad in Storm Mail, he is capable of firing barrages of wind blades at his opponents just by swinging his arms. These, unlike normal wind blades, take on a more compact form, resembling flat, elongated and arched projectiles of sort. This attack is unnamed in the manga, but is given a name in the anime, where it is also portrayed differently, with Erigor summoning forth his Magic Seal and then shooting the blades from it with a sound reminiscent of an automatic firearm. * '''Strom Bringer: '''Erigor performs several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moves his open hand towards the target. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes the opponent, cutting them with wind blades, stunning them with its rotating motion and subsequently sending them flying away. Such move can leave the foes open for Erigor to attack with his scythe, in order to deliver a finishing blow. The spell is portrayed differently in the anime, where the tornado is generated in a given area targeted by Erigor, instead of coming out of his hand. * '''Strom Mail : '''One of Erigor's trump cards, he initiates this spell by crossing his hands before him. This prompts many air currents to gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body. While clad in this "armor", Erigor's destructive power is boosted, allowing him to go into melee to perform wind-enhanced blows capable of shattering rock. Predictably, his defense is also increased exponentially, with the currents moving around him being strong enough to repel enemies and prevent them from nearing him. In addition, due to Storm Mail blowing wind inside out, all the fire around Erigor will be extinguished, meaning that fire-based attacks directed against him won't land. Erigor himself went on to say that "Flame cannot defeat wind", and effectively nullified most of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells while in this state. However, Natsu eventually managed to strip Erigor off his Storm Mail by heating up the surrounding area with fire enhanced by his rage, his so-called "Flame of Emotion", creating an area of low pressure which literally sucked away the currents protecting Erigor's body. * '''Storm Shredder: * Slicing Tornado: * Wind Wall: 'Erigor is capable of creating a gigantic tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. This will leave the surrounded area unscathed, and objects and people from the outside will be able to enter it freely; however, the ones from the inside are bound to be cut into pieces by the slicing winds composing the hurricane if they try to get out of it. It seems to be a definitive and incredibly powerful Magic, as not even a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber was able to escape it. Erigor cast this spell around Oshibana Station to prevent Team Natsu from leaving the place. Due to its great magnitude, the spell seems to take some time (or at least specific preparations) to be cast, and appears to be quite exhausting, with Erigor having used up a large amount of his Magic Power to perform it, and being required to wait a bit afterwards before intensively using his Wind Magic again. '''Strom Magic: '''After seven years, Erigor has become a master of Storm Magic. He is able to manipulate the weather either by his hand or with his scythe. By using this Magic, the user has control over winds, clouds and lightning, and can use them for defensive purposes as well as offensive purposes. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomenons, though it cost Erigor's memories to be attained 'Trivia *Erigor's Japanese VA is Koichi Tochika who also voices Sentaro Kotsubaki and Yylfordt Granz in Bleach Neji Hyuga in Naruto and Brindo in One Piece *Erigor's English Va is Jonathan Brooks who also voices Velveno in Fairy Tail and Foxy in One Piece Category:Aster Moutains Colation Unit Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Wizard Category:Esienwald Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Assassin Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Dark Wizard Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Raijin Island Coalition Unit Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World